The Doctor's adventure with Loki
by Shadowhunter44
Summary: The 10th Doctor goes back and time to visit Loki as a teenager so in order to help him with his lonely childhood the Doctor try's so desperately to show Loki the good in people and adventure. (Sorry for any grammar mistakes) I own none of the characters.
1. Chapter 1 The man with the bluebox

The 10th Doctor's summer in Asgard

The Doctor loved summers on earth, but he decided to spend his summer on the glorious planet of Asgard hoping to find a new companion. So he eagerly hopped into his blue telephone booth called the Tardis, which traveled through space and time. With the pressing of a few buttons, and the odd loud wheezing sound that the Tardis created it began its journey to Asgard from Earth. A few minutes later, he and the Tardis landed safely. A smile appeared on the old timelord's face as he happily ran out of the Tardis and found himself in an old library which had a labyrinth of book shelves. He put on his rectangular black glasses and his smiled widely.

"Ah books! Lovely and simple books!" the ecstatic timelord jumped onto a table and picked up a book covered in layers of dust.

"Well you're obviously a bibliophile," A young man's voice said as it echoed through the halls of the library. Turning on his heels the Doctor saw a tall man with black shoulder length hair, wearing black pants and a dark green cloak. He looked as if he was in his late adolescence. "What is that blue box?" the man asked observing the Tardis.

"That is my Tardis," he said jumping off the table. "And you are?"

"I'm Loki of Asgard, and I've never seen a Tardis before. I've only read about them but have never seen one. What is it exactly?" There was nothing but curiosity in his voice.

"Ah, the Norse god of mischief. Well, it stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space, and it is able travel through time and space."

"So who are you?"

"I`m the Doctor and a timelord from the planet Gallifrey."

"A Doctor you say? Perhaps you could help me then," The young god looked up with sorrow in his icy blue eyes, and the doctor saw how much he needed help

"Well sure, step inside my office; I'll get you a cup of good old English tea," he said opening the blue wooden door. The young boy's eyes widened as he saw the large interior of the Tardis

"It's bigger on the inside!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, now take a seat and tell me what you need help with. I`ll go get you some tea."

"Well, my father Odin tends to practice Nepotism towards my brother Thor, and he was given a mandarin status. Thor was always good with training, fighting, and with weapons like gaffs and swords. I always preferred the use of magic."

"So you begrudge your brother because he has your father's affection?" the time lord asked as he imbued the tea with honey which was slowly becoming a glutinous mess.

"Yes, but father has great enmity towards me; I`m a monster, Doctor, perhaps you could help me be normal like the others." The Doctor frowned at what the god proposed as he handed him some tea.

"Loki, you are not a monster; everyone is important in one way or another and everybody matters. Besides, normal is overrated. Have some tea, just don't quaff it all at once. Afterwards I'm going to give you an experience of a lifetime by showing you that you are not only important but all of time and space." Loki smiled with happiness and hope in his eyes with the comforting thought that maybe he is not alone after all. The cheerful Doctor smiled for he has found a new companion that he knew could show him the goodness of Earth's people before it was too late.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki Meets Leonardo Da Vinci

"We will begin our adventure my dear friend Loki! Our first stop in time is the fourteenth century to see an old friend of mine!" The doctor said smiling as he began to press different buttons of the Tardis. Loki looked at him with nothing but happiness and curiosity in his eyes

"Who are we are meeting Doctor?"

"A man who goes by the name of Leonardo Da Vinci. He was a very talented and wise man I think will like him." In his mind the Doctor hoped this encounter with Da Vinci will help Loki see the good in people. The Tardis began to make that strange sound which Loki slowly was getting used to,

"We are going to Venice, Italy on the planet Earth, one of my favorite planets!" The doctor said almost in a paean tone.

"Well you're certainly an imperturbable person." Loki laced his words with sarcasm. Shortly after the Tardis landed

"No, no I'm not, but because we live so long we have to find joy and happiness somewhere." Loki noticed that the doctor said this more as aphorism which he lived by rather than a response.

The timelord ran out into the world excitedly as the god of mischief shortly followed into the unfamiliar world with breathtaking buildings and architecture. There were small caches everywhere with odd valuables and goods that the god quickly observed as he struggled to keep up with the odd mad man into a small alley way with one or two mendicant begging to the two men, the Doctor gave them some money from his pockets and the men thanked him. To Loki's surprise he understood what they were saying

**The doctor explains taking out his sonic screwdriver and used it to unlock the door. **

**He threw open the door to find a messy studio if different sketches and paintings which were not simply daub with paint, but carefully thought out and showed wonderful craftsmanship. Soon after their entrance a man came in the room with fear in his eyes, he was short and had a long white beard and seemed to be an older gentleman. When the doctor saw his old friend who he had much respect for he dramatically did an obeisance towards him. **

**he asked as he began to quickly oscillate around the room, ignoring the Doctor**Yes, it is me Leonardo, this is my friend Loki. You are usually so lax what is the matter?I fear Iam It escape! Please oust them from our world so they don** the man begged **

**metal demon the doctor asked concerned as Loki simply observe the scene with pure amazement. **

**Delete **

**As the doctor was told this a wave of relief washed over him as he realized his greatest fear was for once not turning in to a nightmare. These metal demons were not Daleks but Cybermen, luckily he still had a glitter gun from the cyber wars. Suddenly the Cybermen began to yell and the doors that contained the robot began to shake violently, **

**The Doctor yelled as he sprinted out of the studio **

**Loki yelled rushing to the kitchen door with Leonardo **

**the artist said panicked **

** The Doctor ran to his Tardis with adrenaline running through his body. He quickly through open the door and ran to trunk filled with junk looking for a gun which hopefully still worked. With luck on his side he found his small item filled with gold dust he smiled at the sight of it. Within seconds he was easily on his toes sprinting towards his friends, as he approached the scene more closely he heard his voice being called more loudly as the summer air blew in his face. He finally reached his destination to find that his friends were struggling to keep the mutilated door closed as the Cybermen was trying to take the door off his hinges. **

**the doctor explained, both Loki and Leo got out of the way as the Cybermen was about to attack the glitter exploded out of the gun and hit the Cybermen almost killing it instantly. After a few moments of silence of fear it was still alive the trio began to laugh nervously until they realized it was all over. The rest of the day was used to celebrate their victory, as they Doctor and Loki left Leo admonish the two to be careful on their many adventures that awaited in the future. Enjoying the evening air Loki and the Doctor walked back to the Tardis in silence **

**The young god smiled at the old timelord **

**The timelord smiled and saw the beginning of a new friendship but with friendship comes loss.**


End file.
